quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Putrification Center
Putrification Center is the 17th level of Quake 4. Summary Right after deactivated one of the Strogg main complex part of the facility of control system on that sector. Matthew Kane head down to the center, where he will possible find the evacuation back to USS Hannibal. However again, it seems the Strogg are now desperately wanted find him and put an end to it, before he escaped back to the Headquarter. Walkthrough Down to the Deepest Complex Continue, where you left off from the Recomposition Center after dropping down. Now you're on the conveyor as stay on your toes to avoid obstacles course processing with caution. The first is where the after dropping down three time from the two door. Where the Containment carrying the liquid to the other side. Keep moving and you won't have any problems. Drop at the left side at the end of the door as you grab little bit of supplies and continuing head on. The second one is the toxic barrel going to the other side in clockwise. Move carefully and you will have no problem to process, don't get in the barrels way because you might get pushed down and die. The third one is where giant grabber handing four containment at a time. Wait for it to pass to the other side and move on. After passing that transmission from the AI to alert the Viper Squad about the possibility Tactical Strogg on their sign nearby. Anyway, continue to move on and drop down. Where you encounter the giant needle pinching. Move carefully and you on another one which are the hacksawing. You can go to the platform to grab the supplies before heading on. Another one which featuring the burning capacity. Drop Down if you want to and grab the supplies again, before going up to the conveyor again to process. Stop at the door when you process as Giant Needle awaits you. Move carefully as you reach dead end. Jump Up to the rail-ring into another conveyor again. As another transmission coming through of questioning about this facility should be study. How the enemies was able to recycle some of the parts and rebuild again. Continue to move on. Head left and you will greet the Guards once more. Take them out and jump out from the conveyor. Jump to the platform as the track ended. After that head through the door where you will be greet by the guards once more one from the stair and another from the other side, head down the stair. Where you be greeted by the Tactical Strogg and a Gunner as they come and get you. Take them out and process. Where you met a bunch of Tactical Strogg again ready to ambush you. Take them out and be sure to grab the supplies. Head through right door and following the intestine. Where you meet grunt and gunner on your way. Eliminated them and process. Where you discover a gigantic creature using it body to processing the Stroyet. While try to avoid it. Transmission come from unknown squad member to argue everyone to return to the Hannibal immediately. Anyway, continue to move on. Where it need to passed the creature as It will attack you. Used the pallet as defense. You will still get hurt. But it is much better than getting hit directly. After reaching the other side. You will activate the spray that restarts the sequence to feed the creature. As the monster itself are not happy about it and pound through the other side and break the glass. Allowing you to process to go up. Once you at the top. If you want to grab more supplies. Shoot the pallet of toxic little bit and jump upper platform. Where you can take them. Afterwards, Go down to the stairs and head through of bunch of corpses. It will lead you to the outside of the creature bid. Be careful, going through especially not to get close and head through the control room to feed the creature once more until it own belly explode to open the path way to go down. Go back, where you come through, go to the way that it have open and drop down. Go through the upper right side and drop down. Where you find some supplies. Beware as Tactical Strogg waiting for you there. Later, once you out enemies start to spawn. Take them out and go through the other side of the door Anti-Clockwise. Once you're there enemies once again to chase you. Make sure you take them out, didn't miss anything when processing. Go to the Clockwise way once again. Inside seeing the Big Hole jump inside and the level ended. Video Quake 4 - Level 17 (General)|The Walkthrough of Putrification Center. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels